A Rude Awakening
by IwouldifIcould
Summary: "Lots are for luck. Lots are for fate. One lot apiece, one chance to undo an error or secure a fate." - Janet Morris. When a young woman is put in the place of Princess Lucina, she's afraid and unwilling. But when she comes to understand the happiness that was stolen from the princess, she's determined to be as strong as she can, and make the future a damned good one. SI/OC
1. Chapter 1

"_The boundaries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and where the other begins."_- Edgar Allan Poe

* * *

><p>In the beginning I thought I was just asleep. It was plausible enough with how I could feel such an interesting fabric twirling beneath my fingers. It's hard to explain but there was a blanket covering me, maybe like a cocoon, protecting me from harsh light.<p>

It was nice and dark. It was bliss. I felt a connection of some sort though, something, I dunno… magical. I couldn't concentrate. It was all fuzzy, and I felt scared because concentration was a characteristic of mine I was so proud of. On top of everything, there was confusion. Where was I? Why was I here? How was I here? Was my family okay? Were my friends okay? My pets? Coworkers?

I racked my brain for the last thing I could have possibly remembered. I was….home, cooking…. curry…. went to different room…. working on self project…. and then everything was so hot…. It was burning and I…!

I could feel myself shaking, and I didn't stop for quite a while. I thought that after I stopped, I would feel safe again. I was wrong. After thinking, I felt even more scared than I was before. I wasn't burning but I felt comfortably warm, and it was the only thing I could hold onto for solace, yet at the same time I wondered if I held on too long, were there consequences to be burned?

And just like that, I was ripped away from the subdued flames and into a cold blizzard. I had trouble breathing, the air was dense and I whimpered. I wanted to scream but I felt too weak to even try. Cold layers surrounded me poking and prodding my skin. There was a shrill cry, a pained one, but for a reason, I think was wrong of me to think, it made me feel grateful I wasn't the only one going through some sort of suffering.

I tried to yell out. "_Yes! I'm over here! Please help!"_ It was foolish of me to think. If we were both in pain, how could they help me? How could I help them? What could we possibly provide for each other?

I was answered by more soft warmth. Warm objects, warm arms, and warm words.

"Shhh, it's okay now, we're all done," A feminine voice whispered close to my ear. Her words, I believed them. I was safe, and my dangerous thoughts cleared away like wind to a cloud.

I wanted to reach out to her and thank her. Her words gave me strength. Slowly I opened my eyes, and, though it was blurry, there was a tired young woman. She was in her twenties I'd think. She had beautiful light brown hair that came down in waves and curls, and pretty deep brown eyes that showed off so much emotion.

It came to my attention that she was so much larger than I was. She was _holding me_ in her arms when she looked so weak and vulnerable at the moment. Was it even possible for someone to be that giant? Or was I just an absolutely tiny idiot?

I decided on the latter and thought to myself again. She was tired and in pain, and me, I was tiny, she was holding, me in her arms.

"You have such a cute little face, and such beautiful blue eyes. You must have inherited that from your father." She whispered again and snuggled me closer. "Would you like to hold her, love?" She looked to her upper left.

"I-I'd be honored my queen." And there, I was left shocked. Their dialogue made it all click into place. I was in the body of a newly born infant, and my parents were of royal lineage, making me a princess.

Not only that was news to me, but that man, my….father had dark blue hair with blue eyes to match. A silver shoulder plate, a white battle torn cape, and on the side with his shoulder plate was a sleeve that went all the way down to his gloved hand, while his other arm was bare save for a glove. It…. It looked so familiar.

Slowly and gently, he lifted me, probably so as not to harm me… an infant. "Did you have a name in mind for her?" Mother asked wearily her hands folding on top of each other.

"I was thinking of the name Lucina in honor of my late grandmother." He bounced me in his arms a little. "What do you think?" His blue eyes looked into mine, and he had such a heartwarming smile on his face that I couldn't help but smile back a little.

"I think she likes it." Mother smiled. "Our little baby, Lucina." Her eyes drooped and she looked close to collapsing.

"I suppose I should leave you two to sleep. You just gave birth after all." Father placed me in a crib next to Mother, and left the room whispering, "Rest easy now, my loves."

"Goodnight Lucina…." Mother whispered once more before entering a state of peaceful slumber.

And no matter how much I didn't want to follow her example of sleep, my new body had already decided it for me.

**This is my first fanfiction so please be don't very harsh in reviews.**

**I'm surprised no one has thought of doing something like this for Awakening already. I know there are ones that are in Lucina's point of view, and SI-OC's as Robin, but not as a child from the future? I was originally planning to do this with Morgan or Marc but I feel as if a story where a young woman in put in Lucina's place would a little more interesting. **

**And to make things interesting for you readers, I'm going to ask a question to you guys at the end of each chapter. **

**If you were going to be reborn as one of the future children characters, regardless of gender, which one do you think you would most likely end up as?**

**I would probably be Severa but a tad bit less teenage girly. **

**Reviews and favourites are love and motivation!**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Don't go through life, grow through life." _-Eric Butterworth

* * *

><p>Opening my eyes from, dare I say it? A good nap, I found myself looking at a teddy bear that was about the size of, well, me. I suppose everything should have settled with me now but it just didn't. I was angry and frustrated. I was supposed to be taller than this! I wasn't supposed to be as tiny as an ant!<p>

Annoyed with what I was now, I sat up and attempted to punch the toy. Attempt, as in I lost balance and tumbled onto my front. I was angry, I was so very angry. I-I couldn't even make a little s-swing without f-falling a-a-a-a-nd!

I sniffled. That sniffle became a second sniffle, and that became a third, a fourth, and by the fifth I was bawling my eyes, crying because of a way too stupid reason. I was helpless, which meant I couldn't be independant just yet. I couldn't walk because this body was too frail at this age. What was I supposed to do now? Wait until I got older? I had experienced growing up once already, and it felt like forever until the point where I reached the point of two decades, was I really cursed to go through it again?

So there I was in a sky blue painted crib, a teddy bear beside my form, shaking with foolish sobs. If I still had my adult body I would have looked like an idiot.

"Hey there Lucina! Why do you look so upset?" I looked up from my place and saw a young blond haired woman, her hair in two high pigtails, wearing a yellow dress. She picked me up, layed me on my back, and gasped dramatically. "Is this big, mean teddy bear scaring you?" She moved the teddy bear around, and while I felt as if I should have scowled at what she was doing, because I most certainly was _not_ a child, I sat there and took a moment to appreciate her. She wasn't really obligated to take care of me.

I smiled. "See? Beary doesn't seem so scary, now does he?" She placed, Beary, as she had dubbed him, next to me and started to poke him in every other direction so he would sway. She also made random sound effects like explosions or the sound when something whizzes by your face really fast. I giggled a few times I'll admit.

This woman, I could tell was the social butterfly type. Obviously she was good with kids, although a bit overdramatic. She looked like the kind of person who would shake off bad emotions easily, but I didn't know if that was a good thing. Or was she the type who simply had a grand limit to what they could take?

"Really Lissa?" Looking towards my door I found my father. He didn't look surprised, but he didn't look displeased with, what did he call her? Lissa? He didn't look displeased with Lissa, but he looked kind of happy. Maybe Lissa was a good friend of his. His tone was quite teasing, almost as if he did or didn't expect her to be so ridiculous with his child.

"Well of course!" She humphed, placing her fists on her waist. "As Lucina's aunt it's my job to spoil her! See, look how much fun she's having with that bear right now!" I turned away as quick as this uncoordinated body allowed me to and pretended to be playing with the bear like, 'Aunt Lissa,' said. It was mostly just moving my arms around it and a little babble talk. I suppose Aunt Lissa looked quite smug.

"Well, I suppose Lucina likes it, right my little princess?" Father walked over to my crib and started poking my belly lightly, trying to get a giggle or two out of me. I didn't mean to do his will of course. "We'll make sure you have a good home." He whispered.

At that time I wanted nothing more than for his words to be true, and yet as time pased I believed those words less and less with each passing day.

* * *

><p>There were many other occasions I could often see my family. Father and Mother would come regularly, many a time dressing me in many of small dresses or onesies, or playing with me and telling me stories.<p>

Aunt Lissa would come and play we me about once a month, and sometimes brought a tall man with her. He had short, spiky, brown hair, and dark pointed eyes. His clothing was strange but I guess I'd compare it to a japanese yukata of some sort.

Observing them became a hobby whenever they came over and it was pretty fun actually. She'd always tease him about something and his face would turn beet red. It was amusing to say the least. I later learned he was my Uncle.

"Oh honey lighten up! I'm only joking!" Aunt Lissa pouted.

"Be silent, woman!" He muttered, embarrassed. It was always hard to imagine someone who looked so cool, could be so easily flustered, especially someone like Uncle, he was always so calm and collected unless he was with Aunt Lissa, then would he smile so carelessly and it was easily known he greatly loved her. Whenever I looked at the two of them I thought Aunt Lissa was Uncle's sun on a rainy day.

"Come on Lon'qu!"

Lon'qu….. That wasn't the same as what I was thinking about right….? I looked over at Uncle again. It couldn't be….! Yet, no matter how much I wanted to convince myself it wasn't the same, I couldn't deny the similarities.

Lon'qu was the name of the unit I had my Avatar, Jasmine, marry in a playthrough of a videogame my little brother once convinced me to play. What was it called, Fire Emblem….Something…. had only passed through Chapter 17 when I decided to stop because my studies required more focus. God, that was more than a year ago at least!

…...My parents, the blue haired man, and the brown haired woman. They were Chrom and Sumia right? So made me exactly what they called me…. Lucina. Lucina, the daughter of the Exalt Chrom. That meant, either, I was born in the first timeline, or the second timeline, the one future Lucina changed for the better. I prayed, prayed to whatever gods or goddesses there were, that this was not the first timeline. As selfish as I might have sounded, I didn't want to live in a world where it was basically the zombie apocalypse, where I would have to go through years of brokenness and death, until the day I would go back in time and save an entire world! I didn't know if I could carry such a great weight on my shoulders. I wasn't in any way strong, even before I was reincarnated. I was always inside usually reading books, or studying. I had gotten little to no exercise, and when I did it was dreadful for me considering the almost non-existent stamina I had. Most of all, I wasn't Lucina...

"Hey, Lucina's looking kinda sad. Maybe you should hold her hun?" Uncle Lon'qu merely grunted and seemed to agree…? It was kinda hard to read his face, when around me, I only saw a few emotions; embarrassment, irritation, impassiveness, and fear. Fear had confused me up until now, but now I knew this was a world where a videogame was real, it made sense. Lon'qu was a gynophobe, which meant he was afraid of the female gender, ergo me, but I didn't know if it really applied to a baby, although it seemed as if it did.

"I'd…. rather not."

"Bah! Nonsense, she'll love you! Come on!"

Uncle Lon'qu took very small steps to my crib, they seemed almost miniscule. Aunt Lissa pushed him too, but it only seemed to encourage him to walk slower than he probably would ever need to in his lifetime.

Me, still being in shock about where I was, plus my brain being rampant with baby hormones, was trying to suppress waterworks. I didn't know back then that whatever emotion I was undergoing would be amplified to such high levels, especially anger; I could throw some of the worst tantrums. So, when Aunt Lissa walked on past Uncle Lon'qu and snatched me up so she could thrust me into his arms, I started wailing.

"Urgh, please don't tell me she defecated…." He scowled and held me as far away as he could from himself.

Aunt Lissa took a moment to ponder and sniffed the air. She shrugged. "It doesn't smell like it. Maybe she's just as scared of you as you are to her. Why don't you smile for her?"

Uncle Lon'qu did as suggested, somewhat reluctantly, and spared me a small smile. Although, it did help me calm down, I started reaching for him, and he tried even harder to hold me further, but it was okay because it let me know he was a _real person._ Everything here, it wasn't a dream, since I had been living in it for more than a few months now. It wasn't just a game anymore, this was an entire world! These people were part of my new family, my new loved ones, and because of that I wished I had the capability to protect all of them.

This wasn't at all close to the moment when I had actually strengthened my resolve to the point where it might have been greater than the actual Lucina's, but I like to think it was just the seedling in the forest, and I owed it all to Aunt Lissa and Uncle Lon'qu for that.

* * *

><p>Mother had tears forming on the corners of her irises, her chocolate eyes reflecting everything her soul had. Her hands were cupped to her mouth, covering it so no large hiccup could escape. Her body shook and her hair was going to become a mess at this rate. Her cheeks were becoming red, and at no point would I understand why she had started in the first place.<p>

"Sumia…? Is something wrong dear?" Father asked once he had found her. It was interesting knowing my father was Chrom. For one, when Sumia- I mean Mother, was sad he looked like a kicked puppy, as much as it was strange to see. He was supposed to be a _leader_, although it was cute considering they were new parents, and Father was completely sympathetic and even empathetic in some situations with his lover. They very rarely fought.

"I-I-I-I…." She hiccupped. "I'M SO HAPPY!" Mother yelled. I wanted to cover my ears, but with my parents in the same room it probably wouldn't have been possible without them wondering when and where I learned to do it.

"Wh-what!?" Father took a small step back, maybe because of Mother's loudness. "I-Is there any reason as to why?" He asked, baffled. If I were in his situation, I probably would be as confused as he was, if not more.

"Lucy, can you please do it again for me? Please?" Mother asked once she had calmed down. I debated my choices, do as she asked or stay silent and unmoving? My choice was quite clear. Mother was a kind woman and only deserved the best. I couldn't be able to bare the look on her face if I hadn't.

I clapped my chubby hands together. "Maaaa…. Maaaaa!" I squealed happily. Mother smiled from ear to ear and laughed until tears came to her eyes once more. Father, looked frozen into shock, and slowly he gave an overjoyed smile and scooped me up into his arms, laughing like a happy madman.

"Lucina! You're doing so well! Can you try and say Papa for me? Papa? Paaa-paaaa?" I would have said sorry, but I continued laughing. "Come on Lucina! Please! Paaa-paaa?" I was in a gold mine. The leader of an entire halidom was pleading _me_ to say a two syllable word. It was just too good. Even more, Mother was busting her stomach from laughing too hard.

I had to think of this in a more reasonable way. If I said both the words, "Mama," and, "Papa," would I be regarded as more than a dumb baby? No, I wouldn't. Was it too early to be moving? Well, no. It was normal for a baby to be crawling around when they were six to nine months old, but I started a month earlier. Was this too early for a baby to learn how to say two simple words? I wouldn't really know. I never took a course in high school or college that would help me learn how to be a mother or a nanny, I didn't even plan to have children. In fact, there were probably no consequences for me to try to be more than a baby, maybe I could be seen as a, what's it called? A prodigy? From what I knew there were no concerns that the Exalt's daughter could be exceedingly smart.

So I made one of the most disastrous decisions in all of my lives and said both the words, "Mama! Papa!"

Mother and Father were both ecstatic. I couldn't tell back then if they were surprised, they just looked happy. Maybe it was because they thought I would grow up to become a great young woman one day, or because it was all about them and parenthood. Maybe I was just trying to suppress the thought that I might be in a cataclysmic world, but I was so oblivious that I was already expected to do amazing feats for the lone reason, I _was _and _am _the daughter of the Exalt.

**So there we have it. I wanted to get most of Lucina/OC's baby ages gone and done with, so I'm very sorry if it seems rushed. There's a small timeskip of a few months from birth to about when she's at least a year old, and know we know that Lucina knows about the game she was reincarnated in. She has absolutely no strength, no speed and no stamina, but that is to be expected. She was an introverted person in her past life and never got out of the house. Lucina is an individualistic child, so obviously she wants to have some sense of freedom and wants to be seen as a prodigy child, which will cause some of her problems in the future. The reason she chose Lon'qu as her husband is because she only thought he looked cool. Now if she finished the playthrough she might have been more serious about moving around! *Shakes head in hands* In the first chapter there was a major hint as to how she died so you should all probably know that, if not feel free to guess!**

**Question: **Who did you pair your unit up with in your playthrough of Awakening?

**My answer:** I didn't really know about the whole the pairing up function until it was too late and I married Chrom. In my second playthrough I married Gaius.

**Favourites, review and following of the story shows support, love, and motivation!**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Change your thoughts and you change your world."-Norman Vincent Peale_

* * *

><p>I immediately thought of ways I could prove I was a special child, although most of them involved moving around more and I wasn't sure if it would strain my body too much. Deciding that I was tired of laying around all day, I wiggled every time I could. My legs weren't powerful enough to support my entire body just yet. I would have to be patient, I knew that fully, but I was a person who could be agitated easily, no matter what sort of calm front I could raise for myself.<p>

Of course, it was always pleasing when my parents came into the room and cooed, in return I would giggle and attempt to say words for them again. I wasn't capable enough to say everything, that was exceptionally clear, but I tried. I tried for them because I felt loved, and their presences calmed me.

It still unnerved me a bit, that I was dead and became a child-a child I wasn't meant to be-but I coped, somehow. When I was left alone, I wondered, what did my original parents think of what happened? No doubt cursing their idiotic child for dying by such unconventional means. Because, for God's sake, I killed myself making food! You couldn't get any more idiotic than that! Or, perhaps they were proud of the accomplishments I made in my relatively short life? I decided on the former.

My parents weren't exactly the most nurturing people after all. They worked for a very high class business company. I used to think they were patient people, what with how they usually had to wait for a month or two for reports, but that image shattered when I almost flunked a _tiny_ math quiz which didn't count for much. Mom was the least patient of them. She'd never really give me the time of day and ignored most of the things I did besides a good image, and good grades. Dad didn't have much to do in my life. He was quiet and went along with whatever Mom said. They forgot my birthday sometimes too. I couldn't really understand how, but they managed it.

Then my younger brother came along. He was just as neglected as I was, but he didn't care all that much. He did whatever he wanted to and I learned from him. It probably should have been the other way around, but I wasn't much of a role model. He made me feel stupid a lot, but that was okay. He was funny, bubbly, and altogether a really good person. I really missed him, and I wondered, was he happy? Was he still smiling? The dark image of him sobbing flashed through my mind like a ghost. Was…. Did he-?

I cut my own train of thought off. That was enough nostalgia. I filled my wandering mind with a bunch of other thoughts, the funnier ones, like what kind of baby food would I eat next? Mashed peas? Apple sauce? Yams?! Or maybe Father would perform some tricks for me! He would play peek-a-boo next and cover his hands with his face, uncover, then make the silliest face! And Mother too! She would tickle me and make me squirm! Mother and Father sure were funny people! They could be their own jesters or something!

Even while I was surrounding myself with happy thoughts, forceful to the point I couldn't tell why I was trying to fool myself. It was useless in the end but I still kept on. I was such a child.

And what could this mean for the future? I would be a burden, a liability. I would be weak. That wasn't what a princess should be, especially since I _knew_ who I was. So, what did I do? Was I going to pity myself or was I actually going to put more effort into my actions? My answer should have been an obvious one, but I didn't have everything figured out yet. I didn't give it a second thought.

I pitied myself.

* * *

><p>Nothing seemed as bright. Everything was so contrast before, I could see colours, red, blue, yellow, green. All the shades were there too. I didn't know all the names of colours but I knew they were all there. But after remembering my family, it was all gray. Colours only ranged from white to black.<p>

I was tired all the time now. I didn't want to do anything but sleep and I could tell it unnerved my parents. All my emotions seemed blank. I thought I was going to create a better world? What happened to prodigy Lucina? What happened to my determination? It was kind of like something was taken away from me, though it was quite the opposite. I only remembered. It was always there it's just, I left behind a sibling. I could never forgive myself for that. And if it wasn't enough, mom and dad were always the people with backup plans. Even if I died they would do something so they were always satisfied. They probably made my younger brother go to law school or something. I sympathized, but at least I could say he was living. Still didn't help me though….

I sighed. Everything was being so boring. Nothing exciting happened anymore. Wasn't anyone else going to give me attention? It's not like I actually wanted it, but what I did want was a distraction. I only needed to forget a few things, unpleasant thoughts and all of it. I was considering about climbing out of my crib and moving around the room, but the room was large and I wasn't sure how my parents would take my escape. No doubt concerned for one, maybe Father would be proud, and thus amplifying Mother's worries. But was it all going to be worth it? What would I really accomplish? That I was a troublemaker? That I was smart? What sort of title would I gain? Was there a point? If so, what point could I possibly be missing?

I gave a start when I felt hands wrap around my small frame and lifted me from my crib. My whole body tensed. Under normal circumstances I would have been fine, but I didn't pay attention. I know I shouldn't have been anxious in my own home, but I hadn't interacted with the entire population in the castle. Trust wasn't something I could easily give away to a totally new person who somehow waltzed in here without noise. How could they possibly be so silent?

I released a breath I didn't realise I was holding. I didn't do well with creepy people. Why was I so scared? This part of the game or something, wasn't it supposed to be a time of peace and happy stuff? If so, then why did I feel so scared?

I squirmed in every other direction and shrieked. "Mama! Mama!" I called. I kicked in every other direction and waved my arms like a madman. "Papa!" I couldn't die so young again! I wouldn't have it! Not at all! The future was dangerous but I had new loved ones, and the only way I'd want to die again was if I was protecting one of them.

I heard the door slam open and relaxed a bit. My captor probably noticed too. I wouldn't put it past them. "Lu-! ...cina?" Father's voice carried, starting off as if he was going into a dangerous battle, and ending as though he was dumbly confused.

"I-I-I-I'm so sorry milord! I hadn't anticipated that P-princess Lucina would react so violently!" That wasn't a voice I recognized at all, so it was definitely someone I hadn't met yet. The voice was feminine, and I forced my eyes open so that I could actually see who was holding me. It suddenly felt as if a small breeze had blown on my face. She was really pretty. She had dark, chin length brown hair, hazel eyes, and although she wore the standard house maid uniform (a navy blue, ankle length dress, complete with apron and bonnet) she made it look better on her than most of the other maids I'd seen.

"Papa!" I held out my arms so that it could hopefully come across, I didn't want to be held by the woman. She may have been pretty but that didn't insinuate instant trust. She was a total stranger. I may have been overly paranoid but she could've been an assassin for all I knew.

The woman handed me off to Father almost immediately, something I was extremely grateful for. I smiled when Father bounced me up and down a little, and smiled goofily right back.

He looked at Miss Housemaid and sobered his smile a bit. "Sorry about the trouble. She's not usually like that."

"I-I-It was no tr-trouble at all milord! I should b-be the one to apologize for sc-scaring the Princess…" She trailed off, looking down at her boots, and pointing her fingers together. She must have remembered she was in the presence of royalty, because a moment later, she yelped quietly and looked up again to reveal her red face. All in all, she was almost like the epitome of shyness.

"Right…." Father said awkwardly. I guess he wasn't very talkative with such, uh, introverted people. It made sense. He worked with soldiers, didn't he? Soldiers kind of had to be confident to fight life risking battles. "Well, I guess everything's fine…." He muttered. "Why don't you help the other's in the, uh, dining room?"

"R-right away milord!" She turned red and deeply bowed before scurrying out and round the corner.

Father sighed then looked down at me. "Lucina," He said softly. "why did you react so badly? Do you not like her? She might be shy, but she's one of our best. Just try to get along?"

I giggled and placed my tiny hand on his face. He acted as if I understood, but I suppose he thought I did. But, if Father wanted me to get along, then sure. I'd get along.

* * *

><p>I saw Miss housemaid a few times after that, although I think she made it point to avoid me. I overheard a few of the other maids saying how it was disrespectful to not interact with the princess, after all I was a ball of rainbows and sunshine. That's what they said anyway. If they were in a room with me for a few seconds, I think I could get that opinion to change.<p>

But the pretty housemaid was avoiding me and I didn't know how I felt about that. Sure, I enjoyed spending time alone most of the time, I could think to myself and how I would spend the next few years, but I outright knew she was avoiding me and I didn't like that. In my past life I had pretty cool friends, okay acquaintances, but when I heard someone complain about me or say something that might make them think bad of me, I felt bad and sorta lost my smile if I was around them. I never held a grudge against them or anything, but I got insecure.

And then the guilt piled up on me when she came into my room, and ran back out when I glanced at her.

I didn't know who was making this difficult, her or me. On one hand she was unbearably shy and nervous. On the other, I was the one who started it, I wasn't paying attention and I payed the price. I didn't know what I could do to resolve the problem here. I couldn't exactly talk to her properly, I didn't want to freak her out even more. And it wasn't like she would come back into my room anytime soon.

In fact, she didn't come back for four more months. She was so frustrating! I was tired of her avoiding me and I was angry that she wouldn't buck up and try again. Internally, I scoffed. What a coward. Whatever, I could do without one maid. It wasn't like she was important or anything. She was just a wallflower.

I sighed in defeat. There was no point in being angry. I was frustrated with her sure but, I never tried to upset anybody. She just surprised me, but I was just angry with myself and needed a way to vent it all out.

I let out a small squeak when I heard my door open. Not willing to make a mistake like last time, I turned my head to actually see who it was. I was extremely surprised to see the shy housemaid.

"P-Princess Lucina," She mumbled to herself. "I-it's time t-to clean your r-room…" I knew she wasn't saying this for me, but for herself. I wouldn't put it past her. If talking to herself worked up her confidence, then by all means go ahead.

She worked and bustled through every nook and cranny, making sure not a single thing was misplaced. She wiped every piece of dust, and I swear by the end of it the whole place was pearly white and sparkling.

My mouth drooped a bit, taken aback. N-No wonder Father called her one of the best. It was almost ridiculous how well done it all was! There was no way she was human. No way at all.

I quickly saw her move to the door. She couldn't leave after all that! I whined in protest, hoping it would catch her attention and get her over here.

"Sop!" I tried to say. My teeth hadn't come in yet so I couldn't pronounce words properly, but I needed to say _something _at the very least. "Wai!"

Her eyes widened considerably. I understood, really I did, I freaked her out again. She ran for the door.

"'m sowwy!" I screamed. Tears were filling in my eyes again involuntarily, I really thought I had a better rein on my emotions. I hiccuped and I tried to suppress the following sob. She left already. She left and she didn't hear my apology.

However, I didn't expect to be lifted up. I stopped crying for a bit. What was she…?

"A-apology accepted P-princess Lucina…!" She smiled shyly down at me, and I sniffled. Idiot wallflower, do you know how long I've been sad because of you? I gave a teary smile right back.

She frowned a bit and laid me back down. I protested and moved my limbs but they were too tired. My eyes drooped and I couldn't open them back up.

"Sl-sleep well P-princess…" I heard last before drifting into a deep sleep.

**So sorry for not updating in a long time. Distracted by reading and holiday hype, but yeah. Lucina may have been an introverted in her past life but she wasn't as overly introverted as Miss Housemaid. Miss Housemaid is another OC but I want her to have some sort of an impact on Lucina. I think next chapter I'll have things speed up a little bit more. But more importantly…. DID YOU SEE THE TEASER TRAILER FOR THE NEW FIRE EMBLEM!? I am soooooo hyped. I've watched the trailer a few times and 5 times out of 10 I will get **_**chills**_**. I'm so interested. It looks like it has a feudal Japan style mixed with some Roman or Italian. And I can definitely say that I believe I saw a new fighter class. The dancer in the beginning is beautiful, and I absolutely love the trailer music. I don't really want an Avatar system in this game funny enough. The Avatar system was cool and all, but I think it sort of took away from a few of the things in game, like how you could interact with EVERYBODY. It was nice but got kind of tiring after a while. So, yeah. That's my analysis of the new Fire Emblem, and things I'd like. But once I saw the trailer I thought about how I should really work on this fanfic so, praise Nintendo!**

**Question: **What is your happiest memory?

**My answer:** My happiest memory would probably be when I badly scraped my knees. Weird huh? But it's cause I was with my older brother (who I thought hated me at the time) and I fell off my bike. So then he carefully picks me up and walks me back home and he treats my bloody knees. I'll always love my big brother for that, and it reminded me that he actually loves me. (Me and my mom teased him about it, and he'd shoot down anything we'd said.) Now me and my brother are cool but we still tease each other.

**Favourites, reviews and following of the story shows support, love, and motivation!**


	4. Chapter 4

"_I never think of the future. It comes soon enough." - Albert Einstein_

* * *

><p>I later learned that Miss Housemaid's name was actually Amice. She came into my room more often now, although she still eyed me quite warily. The other maids started gossiping, saying Amice was practically my second mother since they knew I enjoyed her being with me. Father noticed too, and I felt proud of myself when he gave me a grand smile.<p>

Since he knew I was understanding him, he started telling me stories. They were usually exaggerated, with large motions and weird voices. Mother joined in too, often reading me stories from her old fantasy books. They had simple plots, like, "Marcus' Adventures: Into the Rainbow Cavern!" Some were loosely based on history; most were on the Hero King Marth, although I wasn't very surprised. In the game, the original Lucina used his name as a disguise or something, so she'd have to had learned about him from somewhere. He was interesting, I'd give him that. Marth had a really cool army. My favourites were his paladins, Jagen, Cain, and Abel. Then again, they were the only few of who I really heard about. His wife Caeda reminded me a lot of Mother, a kind hearted pegasus knight. When I tried to compare Father to Marth, it didn't really connect. Marth was much more level headed than Father, and didn't use much force. It's like comparing fencing to baseball. But, of course, they were ultimately children's books, and therefore didn't contain much detail. They didn't exploit as nearly enough of his and his army's adventures as I would have liked. I wanted to learn more about who the Hero King actually was.

Although Father did come and tell me stories, he didn't show up very often these days, but I was glad when he came nonetheless. He always looked pretty tired. I guess he was stressed out. Being the ruler of a kingdom had great reward sure, but the responsibility would always take its toll sooner or later. Despite all of it, he made sure he showered me with affection. I guess I was a stress reliever then? That was okay with me. If Father was tired, then it was my pleasure to help him in any way I could. Him taking a nap alongside me was always an upside.

Mother looked weary as well, although she was better off than Father. She'd come into my room a little bit after him and would try to get me to practice saying a few words, although it was aggravating. Teeth were what I absolutely needed. I could not stop cringing to myself each time I said the word, 'castle.'

Amice sort of helped me out as well. Not in a way so I could speak better, but unknowingly, she was helping me progress to become more independent. Whenever she was finished cleaning early, she'd play a memory game with me. Most of the time we'd match coloured cards with each other, other times it was a tiny puzzle with giant pieces. Even if they weren't challenging, it was nice to just sit there with Amice's company.

I met one other new-ish person too. He was a tall man, with sharp eyes and brown hair. He wore formal clothing, almost like a butler, yet not at the same time. He was much too alert to be a simple man-servant. His shoulders were too stiff. He adopted a stern expression most of the time, but when Father had brought him into my chamber, his eyes lit up in a way you could easily compare to a child's on Christmas morning. He was hesitant at first, really, he didn't dare take a step into the doorframe before Father pushed him in. I suppose the thought of meeting me seemed to terrify him, for what reason I didn't know. He tried to stall for time by spewing on and on about how he was a simple knight and how he had no right for some reason or another. Father only shook his head and handed me into the man's arms.

The terrified look seemed to surface again but he looked up at Father once more for reassurance before looking back down at me and saying, "Young Princess, I promise to protect you with my very life."

I giggled and squealed out, "Promish, promish!" I clapped my hands together and cooed. This new man, I already liked him. He was one of Father's friends, that was for sure, and he sounded as if he respected me a great deal. I didn't know what I did to deserve such respect, but I wanted to find a way to earn it for myself, I didn't want it right from the start, that just wasn't fair in the slightest. If he wanted to respect me I wouldn't stop him. Although there wasn't much to respect, I was just a baby who slept and ate all day, everyday.

His eyes brightened. "Yes, yes, I promise!" He smiled giddily and hoisted me up higher and higher into the air. "I promise!" He laughed.

I giggled and screamed when I realized how far up I was from the floor. This man was so tall! What like six feet five? That was crazy! I'd never met someone so tall! The tallest person I ever knew was my old math teacher and he was only like six feet one!

Looking back on it and all, I think the man looked extremely happy. I remember seeing Father's face after and how he ruffled my tufts of hair. And alike to how happy the man was, that day was extremely fun.

That was the day I met Frederick.

He was an amusing man, as crazy as he was. There was this one incident when one of the maids was tending to me. Just in front of my open door was Frederick. He peered in and said the maid's, 'technique' was all wrong. He immediately swiped me out of the maid's arms and cradled me in his. He rocked me back and forth and instructed the maid to copy his movements. Albeit reluctantly, the maid did so only holding thin air. She had the same expression which matched my thoughts.

'_What is happening,' _

Frederick nodded approvingly and left with word that he'd heat my bottle of milk. Father intercepted him quickly, and asked for him to let the maids do their own jobs, and he do his. Apparently Frederick neglected the training of a few rookies for my sake. While it was flattering, he didn't need to do that. I mean he _really _didn't need to. I mainly ignored the rest of what they were talking about so I could spare myself the trouble. I knew Frederick could take things out of hand sometimes, but I hadn't thought he'd be pampering me. He was enjoyable company on occasion, even if there were times when he could be too much. Either way, he became apart of my little circle.

I was glad and scared at the same time once I realised my circle was expanding drastically.

* * *

><p>I hadn't thought much about the future or if I was going to change it at all, if I was correct in thinking that I was in the first timeline. So, I prepared myself mentally and sorted through what I knew.<p>

First off, Lucina came from an apocalyptic future. The Fell Dragon Grima basically had rule over the world and used his zombie soldiers to pillage towns and villages until everyone died aside from Lucina herself. She was the only survivor. With the help of the goddess Naga she traversed through into the past where she found the Shepherds.

Second, she fought her father Chrom in a battle arena, where she lost and Ylisse got help from the Khan Flavia. She stopped the original assassination of the Exalt Emmeryn in the castle, but time took its original path and Emmeryn sacrificed herself so the war between Ylisse and Plegia would end.

The last I could remember of was the two year timeskip up to where Lucina revealed herself to her parents and helped out with the war against Valm. And then the other Khan, the man, Basilio died against the large, red armour wearing man, with a name that started with a, 'W'.

So, if hypothetically, I was in the first timeline, what could I do to change things? Well, there wasn't much I could do with the zombie apocalypse. Lucina would've been too young to do much, not to mention it probably started before she was capable enough to fight. Then the whole going back in time deal…. Well, I guess I'd have to do that, but was there a point? I mean I knew there was but, wasn't there a whole law about _not_ meddling with time? Cause, I could not do what she did. I wouldn't be able to carry through the day knowing I could either be a small butterfly or a big one. I could easily screw everything up with just a word, and I did not feel comfortable with such knowledge

I felt bubbles of anxiety drop in my stomach like led. How did Lucina do it? How determined was she to save the past? Was she so determined, she couldn't feel how much weight she had on her shoulders? I felt the tears well up in my eyes and I exhaled. Crying like this would get me nowhere, this wasn't going to be like what happened with Uncle Lon'qu.

If this was the first timeline, then I'd die. I accepted that. There wasn't going to be a happy ending, and I accepted that. I lived once already, I didn't need this second chance.

If this was the second timeline, then I'd live. I wouldn't have to fight anything or anyone. I wouldn't have to be strong and that was okay with me. I was perfectly happy being a weakling.

And hopefully nothing would change that.

* * *

><p>I rustled in my crib as I woke from my sleep. My vision was adjusting and everything was blurry at first, yet I saw the door open and prepared myself. I'm pretty sure I was being overly paranoid as always, but ever since I had my interactions with Amice I was keeping myself as cautious as possible. I saw a body enter through the frame and saw Mother in….Armour? Slowly, she walked over to my crib and picked me up. She nestled me in her arms as comfortably as she could (metal plates, ouchie,) and kissed my forehead. I was very confused. She led us through the door, into the hall and turned into the throne room. Why were we heading here, and why did I need to be present for whatever this was going to be? In the throne room I noticed a few people. There was Father, Frederick, Aunt Lissa, Uncle Lon'qu, and one other man.<p>

I felt my eyes widen by looking at him. The dark cloak and white hair definitely confirmed whatever I was thinking in my brain dead mind. He was the default male avatar from the beginning of the game, Robin. I berated myself for looking over details. Of all the things I had to miss it had to be one of the most important things in game! If Robin (or if his name even was Robin!) wasn't leading the Shepherds into battle, then who was!? Certainly not myself! I calmed myself down, saying that I was too caught up in the general story of Lucina that I hadn't actually bothered to think about him. But the entire game story revolved around Robin, and I forgot about it. That was extremely stupid of me.

Before I knew it, Father and Mother were discussing about them leaving. I felt my jaw drop a bit but I calmed down seeing Father protesting that Mother stay with me. I mentally begged Mother to stay. I wasn't about to be left alone. I never liked being alone. And then Mother suggested wet-nursing me, whatever that was, but I knew I didn't like what it meant. It meant Mother was going to leave and I was not okay with that. Frederick left to gather an escort and Mother took it as her cue to place me back in my chamber.

I sobbed into Mother's breast until she placed me back in my crib. "Mama!" I cried, trying to grip onto her plated armour.

She shushed me softly despite my screams and thrashing. "We'll be back before you know it Lucy," Her expression was completely earnest and I wanted nothing more than to believe her. She turned for the door and made a move to close it.

"Promish!" I yelled desperately, knowing full well she heard me.

I heard her whisper, "Promise." back but it didn't reassure me as much as I wanted it to. It only created more dread within me.

* * *

><p>I didn't see Mother or Father for a while, and when I did, Father wasn't even there. Mother was the only one who came back and I worried about Father. What had happened to him? Was he okay?<p>

I didn't have much time to worry about him when Mother was rushed into a large room with a random healer. I managed to crawl in before they slammed the door shut.

"Mama?" I inquired, tilting my head to further the curious but cute expression. My eyes trailed to Mother's stomach. It was huge! Wait that meant….

"Hi Lucy…." She muttered, almost as if she was in pain. "You're going to be a big sister….!" I was taken out of the room on order of the healer before I could squawk in protest.

I was carried back to my room, _again_, and the maids made sure I would not, could not, escape. My mind was racing. Who the hell had sex during war time!? Father what the hell!? I criticized him mentally with every ounce of anger I had. You value your sex more than the safety of your wife!? Get a grip man!

Mother's screams echoed through the palace. Do you see know how much pain she's in Father!? And you abandon her during this time!? Her screams went on for hours and I covered my ears with my hands. Not that it helped much.

By the time she was done I was allowed back into the room. "Mama?" I inquired once more. Hopefully I wouldn't be kicked out this time….

"Lucina," She said tiredly. I vaguely remembered that tone. It was the same one she used when I was born. "Meet your little sister, Cynthia." I climbed up the side of her bed and she reached her arms out to show me the sleeping form of a baby in a pink blanket. I compared her to me. She had short, blue hair. Mine grew longer during the time I hadn't seen my family, but it was only to my shoulders. I couldn't see her eyes, they were closed, she was sleeping, but I assumed they were also blue.

"Shishy?"

Mother nodded. "Uh-huh, her name is Cynthia."

I tested her name on my tongue or, if you will, still toothless mouth. "Shyntia…" I butchered it.

Mother looked proud and her eyes drooped. "Yeah, Shyntia…." She half laughed, half yawned.

The maids ushered me out of the room once more, but let me on the ground to play with the soldier toys. It was disconcerting how they were willingly raising children with the fact that war was practically a regular passing like football. They were literally hoping to mold kids into troops. Sure it wasn't so bad as to call them child soldiers, there _was_ an age that one had to qualify as a legitimate soldier, but being one was embracing the fact you had to _kill,_ and it made me feel disgusted.

My mind wandered on what Mother said while I aimlessly played with the small paladins. I had a little sister. I was…. I was a big sister again. I wanted to laugh, scream and cry to the heavens. I could be a sibling. I thought about how I carelessly died and left my brother alone. I wasn't about to do that to my new sibling as well. I swore on my little sister's name.

_'Cynthia, I'm gonna live for you.'_

**...I told you I'd speed things up. **

**The part where Lucina/OC says that cannon Lucina was the only survivor is only her not knowing about the other children characters. **

**Also she's confused when she thinks that Chrom and Sumia did the unmentionables. She's just lost a sense of time. They're not actually in war time. They're sorta in the middle of the end of the Valm campaign and the beginning of Chrom's death. I dunno, the way the timeline was written in the game is kinda screwed up. Lucina says she was taught swordplay by her father, but he died when she was a baby. Lucina is supposed to have a sibling, but Chrom's death placement kinda screws everything up.**

**So Lucina/OC is a pessimist. She doesn't like or want to fight, and she's perfectly okay with dying if she's in the first timeline. I was cringing a little when I wrote her whole, 'Not having a will to live' piece. **

**Life is a good thing. I'm not about to go on a whole speech about why suicide is bad, but it is, so don't kill yourself because you're scared or you're under stress. Suicide eliminates the chance of getting better. **

**Anyway, we learn Ms Housemaid's name is Amice, Lucina met Frederick, and now she's just being introduced to Cynthia. **

**Question: **If you could learn to master one weapon, what would it be?

**My answer: **Well, if we're talking real world weapons then a sword. They're badass. If we're talking Fire Emblem weapons, then a tome. Tomes are cool.

**Favourites, reviews and following of the story shows support, love, and motivation!**


End file.
